This invention relates generally to a shoe construction. More particularly the invention relates to a shoe construction having a new and useful sole construction utilizing a bladder which is partially filled with water to cushion and therapeutically support the wearer's foot.
The prior art has recognized that the use of insoles for enhancing foot comfort and reducing shocks transmitted to the feet is desirable. Many prior art shoe constructions have utilized rubber or sponge-like insoles. Still other prior art shoe constructions have utilized air or water under pressure in the sole of shoes.
All of these prior art constructions have disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. For example, a major disadvantage of rubber-like insoles is that they tend to take a permanent set after extended use, thereby reducing their cushioning effect. The aforementioned prior art sole constructions utilizing air or water under pressure have the disadvantage of providing a resting surface that, though cushioned by fluid under pressure, is not stable during critical phases of the walking cycle so that the wearer does not maintain a proper sense of balance.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a shoe sole construction with a flexible bladder having a cavity therein which is only partially filled with water so that the water may freely flow throughout the cavity during the walking cycle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive sole structure which comfortably cushions and supports the user's feet when wearing footwear.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sole structure which has a therapeutic effect upon the feet of the user and which further provides a gentle propulsive force to aid in the walking cycle.
A still further object is to provide a sole structure having a partially filled water bladder which is built into and made an integral part of the footwear.
Other objects, novel features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon making reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. The description and drawings will also further disclose the characteristics of this invention, both as to its structure and mode of operation. Although preferred embodiments of the invention are described hereinbelow, and shown in the accompanying drawing, it is expressly understood that the descriptions and drawings thereof are for the purpose of illustration only and do not limit the scope of this invention.